


What's This Holiday Called Again?

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Size Difference, Slash, Sticky, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out has an early Christmas gift planned for his mate. Luckily, it doesn't take too much effort to convince him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's This Holiday Called Again?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Applepie3399](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/gifts).



> I tried to incorporate as many of the things you like as I could!!! I hope it's not cringe-worthy, and Merry Christmas!!
> 
> A BIT OF BACKGROUND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE NOT APPLEPIE: Knock Out and Starscream are bonded, and they have a little sparkling named Starblast. Knock Out has invited Breakdown over for a threesome. BD is not involved in the romantic relationship

“I don’t like having to threaten Starblast with a large, red-clad human to get him to recharge on time.”

Knock Out shrugs, turning on the audio monitor on so they would be able to hear when the little sparkling made any noise. “It’s a sacrifice we must make to adopt the holiday…. And I would hardly call that ‘threatening’ him. We merely implied that a gift-giving entity would know of his refusal to power down.”

Starscream’s wings flick in annoyance, though he doesn’t push the argument. Really, Starblast has been having a lot of fun with this “Christmas” holiday, so he really shouldn’t complain about the “Santa Clause” that comes with it…..and the mythical human really is the only reason that the little seekerlet had finally consented to lie down and close his optics tonight.

“Time for the first gift though, I believe,” Knock Out proposes, wrapping an arm around Starscream’s waist.

The seeker looks down at his mate, raising a brow, “We agreed on no presents until Christmas Day.”

“Oh but this one is better suited for the night, and I have something else planned for you tomorrow.”

Starscream allows the red mech to pull him down for a kiss, and his frame begins to heat up as he catches his mate’s meaning. Smirking against the medic’s faceplates, he slides his servo down to cup Knock Out’s aft. “And just what did you have in mind?”

Engine revving, Knock Out whispers into the seeker’s audio sensor.

Optics widening at the grounder’s suggestion, Starscream stiffens in surprise. To think he’d suggest- wait. That…. That actually sounds nice. The more Knock Out describes, especially with his voice dipping into that lovely deep purr that the seeker loves so much, the more it sounds like something he will enjoy.

Knock Out abruptly stops speaking when both of Starscream’s servos move to the wheels on his back and squeeze, pulling him firmly against the seeker.

“If you don’t want Breakdown to miss the festivities, I hope you asked him to arrive soon,” Starscream croons to his mate as he begins walking him backward to the berthroom.

The red mech chuckles, blindly slapping for the door control behind him. It slides open to reveal Breakdown, who had apparently had an audio sensor pressed to the door to listen in.

“Uh…. Doc said you’d say yes…”

“You are awful,” Starscream says to Knock Out.

Smile widening, the medic pulls Starscream through the doorway as Breakdown steps out of the way. “I know, and you love me for it.”

“That,” Starscream retorts before pausing to push the red mech down onto the berth and curl a finger in Breakdown’s direction to beckon him over. “Is beside the point.”

“Oh, is it?” Knock Out chuckles, sliding himself back on the berth to give the other two mechs room to climb on as well.

The seeker nods as he settles over his mate and he feels Breakdown joining them on the berth. “One might even say it’s irrelevant.”

“Now, I wouldn’t say _that_ ,” the medic says as he reaches up to wrap a servo around the back of Starscream’s neck to pull him down for a kiss.

Starscream gasps when two large servos wrap around his chassis, and thumbs begin teasing the bottoms of his wing joints.

With a quiet laugh, Knock Out’s digits move to begin playing with the seams of Starscream’s cockpit. “He likes it when you nibble on his wings,” he suggests slyly.

Breakdown does as suggested, and both mechs can feel the shiver that travels through the seeker’s frame in response. He methodically works his way along the entire length of one wing before he moves on to another, and he quickly has Starscream’s frame heated and quivering.

Knock Out’s servos roam down to the seeker’s panel finally, and a small tap requesting entrance has it opening for him. He immediately presses two digits into Starscream’s valve, and his engine revs at the amount of lubricant he feels there. “Someone is eager,” he teases as he carefully stretches his mate.

“Shut up,” Starscream snaps without any real malice. To retaliate, he wedges one of his own digits into the seam of Knock Out’s panel to encourage it to open. “Breakdown, has anyone ever told you that you have a very skilled mouth?”

Breakdown pulls his mouth off of a wing with a _pop_ that makes Starscream arch beneath him. “Heh, once or twice. Am I still doing okay?”

The seeker nods, not trusting himself to speak with the way Breakdown’s digits are still massaging his wing joints and Knock Out is steadily working his valve open. When his mate finally opens his panel, Starscream doesn’t waste time in flattening his palm across Knock Out’s spike and rubbing it gently. To encourage the blue mech to hurry, Starscream leans back far enough to grind his aft against Breakdown’s panel. “You’ll have to excuse my eagerness, Breakdown. I can only imagine how much larger your spike is than my dear mate’s.”

“Hey!” is Knock Out’s indignant response, and he thrusts his digits in harder than he has been, causing his mate’s optics to flicker.

“Well, it’s what you do with it that counts right? I hope he’s got skill on his side at least,” Breakdown says, joining in on the teasing.

Knock Out huffs, faceplates heating up in embarrassment. It’s not his fault that he’s the shortest in the room! His spike is proportional! To distract the mechs from continuing to tease him, Knock Out pulls his digits free from Starscream’s valve and grasps one of Breakdown’s wrists to guide the servo down to his mate’s equipment.

“Spoilsport,” Starscream mutters fondly to his mate before Breakdown eases two digits into his valve. “Oh scrap.”

“His favorite sensor node is up at the apex of his valve, Breakdown. Your fingers just might be long enough to reach-“

“AH!” the seeker cries out, going stiff between the two mechs as Breakdown firmly rubs the indicated node. His valve tightens, the excess charge from the heavy mech’s actions nearly enough to already have him overloading. “Th-That’s quite en- oh scrap- enough of that!”

Breakdown chuckles, but he does ease off the node before he begins carefully stretching the mech further. He doesn’t want the seeker overloading too soon.

Optics darkening as he watches his mate’s face, Knock Out slyly begins licking the lubricant off of his fingers. He watches as Breakdown smirks and leans down to resume mouthing at the seeker’s wings as he presses a third digit in.

The combination of the visual and physical input is nearly too much, and Starscream’s arms give so that his chassis collapses onto Knock Out’s. In a bid to make it look intentional, the seeker buries his faceplates in his mate’s neck to nip and lick at the cables there.

Breakdown’s optics widen in surprise when, as the seeker collapses forward, his valve’s calipers give way as well, and the blue mech can suddenly thrust his three digits easily in and out. “You okay?” he asks, worried that, despite how careful he was being, that he actually may have damaged Starscream’s valve for it to have opened that far so quickly.

“Don’t you _dare_ stop!” the seeker manages, half snarl and half plea.

“’Please continue’ is what he means to say,” Knock Out purrs, finished licking his digits clean now. With both servos now free and with Starscream all but lying atop him, the red mech can reach his mate’s wings at last. Kneading the metal, Knock Out carefully applies his claws to the delicate plating, sending a pleasant shudder through his panting seeker. “Breakdown, would you do the honors?” he asks as he adjusts his position beneath the two mechs so that his legs are further spread and his hips are tilted upward.

Engine revving in response, Breakdown nods before he gently pulls his digits free from Starscream’s valve. He shifts his grip to encompass the seeker’s slim hips as he finally openes his own panel to let his spike bump against Starscream’s upturned aft. “Hey, uh, what’s this holiday called again?”

“Christmas.”

“Oh yeah. Merry Christmas, you two,” Breakdown says before he easily maneuvers Starscream’s hips so that his spike is pressed into his mate at the same time as the blue mech’s spike stretches his valve.


End file.
